Mafia Game
by Desire.Syn
Summary: NaruSasuNaru ¿Con que dentro de la Universidad hay Familias Mafiosas? La idea no le sonaba tan mal a Uzumaki Naruto, siempre quiso ser un Yakuza. Ahora, él no descansaría hasta lograr hacer a Uchiha Sasuke su Mano Derecha ¡Aunque muriera en el intento!


¡Hola!  
¿Qué son, años sin subir un fic? xD  
Bueno, ahora veo con algo nuevo.... y vengo con las notas generales aquí.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Kishimoto me los ha ganado en una apuesta, y yo soy una buena perdedora, así que... va. Este disclaimer va aplicado en todos los capitulos xD asi me ahorro ponerlos cada vez.**

**Nota sobre el OOC:** Quiero aclarar parte de la personalidad Out of Character de **Sasuke**, en el que es tan sobre protector y benevolente con su 'Familia' xD. Bueno, todos sabemos que Sasuke no es así, pero he tenido que alterarlo porque para los Jefes, su familia es lo mas importante y pobre aquél que se atreva a hacerles algo. Aparte de esto, **Seguirá con su cool actitud fría y antisocial** con todos los demás que NO sean Karin, Suigetsu, o Juugo. (Si, que a mi tambien me duele, pero ES necesario xD) Solo eso, el resto de Sasuke es tan cabrón como el solo : D

**M****afia**** G****ame****. ****

**© By DesireSyn.**

**[01. Empieza el Juego]**

La universidad. Complicada, te hace llorar, vomitar, piensas que nunca podrías estresarte más de lo que creíste que podías con los deberes escolares. Entras sin saber nada, creyendo que todos estarán en tu misma situación, que todo será fácil y que debes alejarte de los malos hábitos. La mentalidad siempre es la misma "diviértete, pero no te vayas al grupo de los que están en la universidad sólo por diversión y poder, estudia duro, saca tu carrera y ejerce tu vida profesional". Todos deberían conocer este consejo, ¿No, Uzumaki Naruto?

Tomó su mochila y anudó torpemente sus zapatillas. Se miró en el espejo del mostrador y salió de su casa con sigilo y algo de nerviosismo. Miró el reloj de la pared para verificar que andando le tomaría unos siete minutos llegar a la institución, y sacando cálculos, si se iba ahora estaría con quince minutos libres. Quería familiarizarse con el entorno antes de tener que entrar a clases.

Caminó por las plateadas calles y los árboles sobresalientes con calma y sigilo. Vestía unos holgados pantalones café claro con grandes bolsillos en las pantorrillas, una camiseta negra con una espiral al centro y una muñequera zurda con el logo de Dream Theater, su cabello rubio fue completamente imposible de ordenar, pero lo intentó. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, y a veces el flequillo le hacía delicado el trabajo de poder ver bien.

- ¡Ha, Maldición! – Su estómago rugió hambriento en la mitad de la caminata, recordándole que no había desayunado con tanto ajetreo mañanero.

Se desvió un poco para comprar un bollo a un vendedor ambulante, tenía muy buena pinta. Humeante, lo comió con gusto y totalmente feliz. Lo único malo es que aun sentía el sabor del dentífrico a medida tragaba. Pequeños detalles insignificantes. Caminó hasta doblar en una esquina, y al no prestar atención, dio de lleno contra otro sujeto, quizás uno o dos años mayor que él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Idiota! – Le gritaron en la cara, y Naruto podría tener toda la cara angelical del mundo, pero no soportaba que nadie le subiera el tono.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, so imbécil? – Dijo esto mientras retrocedía un paso y empuñaba la mano.

Su contrincante tenía un escalofriante aspecto, pelo grisáceo y caído, ropa desgastada y por sus poros emanaba la palabra 'matar'. Sonrió socarronamente, mostrando dientes afilados similares a los de un tiburón. Sus ojos afilados se clavaron en el rubio, quién tenía la cara totalmente transformada a una expresión furiosa y mirada de 'te-moleré-a-golpes,-bastardo'.

Naruto lanzó un golpe hacia le mejilla del otro, quién la esquivó por poco.

- ¡Cabronazo! ¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme el primer golpe? - Le devolvió el derechazo, el cual el rubio también esquivó. Luego de un par de golpes, patadas, incordios e improperios, el peligris terminó en el suelo, sin mucho daño, solo un movimiento que logró desequilibrarlo.

Miró al ojiazul enojado desde el suelo, bufando. El otro se encontraba impasible, mirándolo con superioridad desde arriba. Observó lentamente como se ponía de pie y le señalaba maleducadamente con el dedo índice.

- ¡Bastardo! – tomó aire, se encontraba colérico – Soy Suigetsu de la familia Taka, de la Universidad Central de Konoha ¡Y te desafío a un combate a ti y a tu mugrosa familia en una semana! – Se limpió con el pulgar un hilillo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla – Te veo en siete días, novato.

Luego de esto se echó a correr, dejando a Naruto totalmente contrariado.

¿Familia? ¿Cómo en la mafia?

Qué diablos.

**Narusasu & SasuNaru**

- Demonios, mierda, por la misma…-

No terminó la bien nombrada oración, ya que se encontraba desesperado intentando secarse antes de ponerse algo de ropa encima. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero las mechitas que ya estaban secándose amenazaban en pararse por atrás. Se miró al espejo para ver que efectivamente se puso la camisa negra al revés y podía verse la etiqueta. Se la quitó y decidió ponerse el pantalón primero. Maldijo cuando pisó la base de la pierna izquierda de la tela y casi se cayó de bruces al suelo.

- Por la mas grandísima… - Sonó su celular. – ¡Agh! – Ni siquiera lo dejaban incordiar tranquilo, que gente más desconsiderada.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó tomando el aparato. Sin embargo siguió sonando. Pulsó el botón - ¿Nh? –

- _¿Mal día? _–

- Sai… no estoy de humor -

Sujetó el celular con su hombro para mantenerlo cerca de su oreja mientras se ponía la camiseta correctamente. Verificó entonces que el otro había empezado a hablar sobre su oh-gran-fin-de-semana, y como a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lanzó el celular a la cama mientras seguía vistiéndose.

Pasaron quince minutos y él había lavado sus dientes y su cabello ya casi se había secado. Tomó su mochila y su celular. Lo colocó cerca de su oreja y notó que Sai seguía vociferando.

- Debo colgar.

- _¡Pero si acabo de llegar a la mejor part…!_ –

Bajó las escaleras y vio a una persona sentada en uno de los grandes y cómodos sitiales, tomando el té mientras miraba a través de un ventanal la vista del jardín delantero. Frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto y contrariado. Fue a la cocina a sacar una tostada y salió corriendo de la casa. Quizás si apuraba el paso llegaría a tiempo.

Sasuke Uchiha, segundo año de Odontología en la Universidad Central de Konoha. Corría por la avenida principal hasta que empezó a divisar un gran edificio plateado con una hoja dorada gigante de metal en un círculo en la cumbre del edificio. La veía, y estaba casi a tiempo. Cuando estuvo a treinta metros dejó de correr, para normalizar su respiración y verse presentable.

Empezaba otro "grandioso" año**.**

**Narusasu & SasuNaru**

¿Familias?

¿De qué estaba hablando ese retardado con boca de piraña?

Naruto entró a la universidad y fue a recoger sus horarios, sus libros, guiñó el ojo a unas cuantas chicas y asintió con respeto la cabeza a algunos superiores. El campus era increíblemente grande, y él como buen Fonoaudiólogo en iniciación, empezó a agudizar el oído para poder oír claramente.

_  
Menuda excusa para poder chismearme… _

Logró identificar a un par de chicas que se encontraban chismoteando de primera. Ambas eran muy bonitas, una de pelo rosa –que se veía terroríficamente natural- y una rubia de pelo bastante largo.

- Hey, Sakura… - Empezó la rubia. ¿Sakura? Lindo nombre - ¿Hay nuevas familias este año?

- No lo creo, y espero que no, cada vez se pone más peligroso. – Respondió la última dando una mascada a una apetecible manzana.

- Si, ya parecen Mafias de verdad. – La rubia suspiró, algo asustada.

- Creo que Akatsuki tiene más miembros, Ino... -

- ¿¡Mas?! Que miedo… Claro, con la salida de Itachi-san…-

- Ah, y el líder de Taka ha asumido nuevamente su puesto de Jefe, todos los demás le rogaban por volver.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que estaba ahí solo por estar bueno como él quiere. –

La pelirosa se sonrojó ante tal comentario, al mismo tiempo incapaz de negarlo. El rubio sin pensárselo mucho se atrevió a interrumpir.

- ¡Buenos días, damas! – Puso una cara galante ante ellas, la que logró sacar una risa nerviosa de Sakura y una alzada de cejas de Ino - ¿Les importa si me uno a su conversación? –

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Uzumaki Naruto, a su servicio – Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de broma. Al parecer al menos había logrado ganarse la simpatía de la pelirosa

- No he podido evitar oír, pero soy nuevo y esto de las 'familias' me tiene medio descolocado, ¿Les importaría?-

Ino lo miró con cara de 'para qué perder mi tiempo en un nuevo'. Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza ante el modo maleducado de su amiga y la hiso a un lado sonriéndole al nuevo.

- En la UCK hay distintos bandos que rigen la Universidad, las llaman 'familias' y son como pequeñas mafias. La más poderosa es 'Akatsuki', seguida por 'Taka', y aunque los miembros de ambas suelen pelearse, los líderes solían llevarse bien, por lo que las cosas dentro de la universidad han estado tranquilas – alzó su mano – Soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

El rubio la estrechó con agradecimiento.

- El gusto es mío. – La rubia al ver el gesto de su amiga, no tuvo más opción que seguirle el juego.

Así que en la universidad les gustaba jugar a la Mafia, ¿No? Bueno, el podría adaptarse a eso, de todos modos cuando iba en secundaria siempre quiso ser un Yakuza. Se rascó tras la nuca e intentó poner una cara encantadora, si iba entrar al juego necesitaba reunir toda la información posible.

**NaruSasu & SasuNaru**

Removió una gota de bebida energizante que caía por su barbilla al beberla tan desconsideradamente. No era bueno siendo paciente, odiaba que le hicieran esperar y estaba seguro que Kakashi estaba muy feliz en su departamento aun con todos sus horarios, calendarización y todas aquellas cosas que le debían ser asignadas.

- Sasuke, solo a ti se te ocurre llegar temprano a una reunión con Kakashi -

Desde su modesta silla en medio del pasillo al lado de una maceta, giró su rostro con la mayor dignidad que pudo y vio frente a él a Neji, compañero de carrera pero un año mayor. Rodó los ojos al ver a semejante prototipo de orden y perfección frente a él.

- No he llegado temprano. Me ha citado a las dos. He estado aquí a las dos.

- Como sea. Suigetsu te andaba buscando, procura que no arme alboroto por al menos un par de semanas, ¿Quieres? – Hyuuga Neji era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la UCK, por lo que era su problemática responsabilidad mantener todo en orden, y si no, por lo menos que el desastre no se note tanto.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza al comentario del Hyuuga, sabiendo que no podía negarle tal afirmación. Se puso en pie y se perdió en el pasillo buscando al molesto peliplateado. Sabía que lo encontraría en los jardines, así que fue ahí donde primero se dirigió.

Asintió a sí mismo cuando lo vio sentado bajo un árbol destrozando... algo que no pudo identificar puesto que ya estaba hecho añicos.

- Suigetsu, si Neji vuelve a echarme la bronca por tu culpa, tendremos problemas. – Dijo posicionándose frente a él tapándole el sol. El nombrado se puso en pie enérgicamente al verlo, tirando el objeto destrozado al suelo.

- ¡Jef…! - No alcanzó a pronunciar la palabra, debido a que Sasuke negó con la cabeza dándole a conocer su desaprobación ante aquél cargo – Digo, Sasuke. A que no adivinas que he hecho hoy.

El Uchiha se limitó a alzar una ceja elegantemente, instándole a continuar.

- Me he pillado un pez gordo, ¡Un sujeto me ha levantado el puño y he tenido que defenderme!, Jef-, Sasuke. Así que le he desafiado a una lucha en una semana. – Sonrió mostrando toda su afilada dentadura – Una lucha entre familias.

Sasuke no comentó nada, solo se limitó a observar al otro, quien realmente parecía algo magullado y con la ropa más sucia de lo que debería para ser el primer día de clases.

- ¿A qué familia has desafiado? –

- Uh… pues… no lo sé. Salí del lugar antes de preguntar… _O de escuchar el nombre del sujeto._

_-_ ¿Al menos sabes si es una familia de ésta universidad? – Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, y Sasuke rogó a los cielos por paciencia. Intentando recordar porque había accedido a tomar el liderazgo de esta organización de nuevo - ¿Sabes si el tipo por lo menos formaba parte de una familia?

Suigetsu volvió a negar con la cabeza, disculpándose silenciosamente con su superior por su gran torpeza.

- No podemos enfrentarnos todos contra una sola persona. Eso es matonaje. – Y él, como un Uchiha, era un hombre con principios y orgullo. Esta vez el peliplateado asintió ante la lógica de Sasuke, quién pensaba en su siguiente decisión – Todo _Taka_ irá, pero si el contrincante va solo, sólo tu lucharas contra él. Si te derrota será culpa de tu propia estupidez. ¿Ha quedado claro? –

El sujeto de menor cargo asintió obedientemente con la cabeza, mientras prometía que no causaría alboroto hasta entonces.

- Bien. En ese caso me retiro. Si ves a Karin dile que no intente buscarme, estaré ocupado. También dile que se comporte, no tengo intención de estar arreglando sus desastres. De ninguno de ustedes dos.

- _Pero lo harías de todos modos_ – Pensó contento el otro mientras veía como su líder se alejaba de él -

**NaruSasu & SasuNaru**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la gran universidad buscando el comedor. Tenía mucha hambre y nadie se había molestado en decirle donde estaba. Claro, el tampoco había preguntado, pero contaba con que la gente sería amable y alguien le diera un Tour o algo así. Claro, desde luego eso no ocurrió. Con las manos en los bolsillos y masticando despreocupadamente goma de mascar, maldecía a su estómago por tener tan poca resistencia.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando sus oídos alertaron cierto sonido melodioso. Miró de lado a lado las puertas de donde provenía, acercándose a la de la derecha al recordar que ese era el salón de música. Entreabrió la puerta con el mayor silencio posible, asomando un ojo e intentando agudizar el oído. ¿Era una guitarra? Definitivamente. Los acordes eran sencillos, pero cada cuerda parecía ser presionada y tocada con perfección. Lamentablemente para él –Naruto- su posición no le permitía ver ni el instrumento ni quien lo tocaba. La puerta se abrió sin su consentimiento y al momento de rechinar, la música cesó al instante. No le quedó de otra que entrar casualmente al salón.

- Mh, ¿Dónde me he dejado el afinador? – Preguntó al aire. Pasando de largo de quien estaba tocando cuando entró en su campo de visión. Lo que sí podía definitivamente sentir, era como un par de ojos se clavaban en su nuca. - ¡Ha! Disculpa, ¿Te interrum….?

Las palabras murieron en su boca al posar sus ojos completamente en el desconocido. Y lo primero que sintió fue 'rechazo'. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Cabello oscuro y de forma puntiaguda, tez pálida y ojos penetrantes. No podía ser nada bueno.

- Piérdete. – Murmuró el otro tranquilamente en su silla, mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado y se cruzaba de brazos para esperar a que el rubio se fuera.

Afiló sus claros ojos azules y escudriñó con la mirada al azabache. - _Así que siendo un bastardo, ¿eh?_- Pensó mientras se limitaba a sonreírle zorrunamente y seguir buscando aquello que supuestamente había perdido y que ahora ni siquiera podía recordar.

Escuchó un gruñido molesto por parte del ojinegro al ser ignorado aun con su pose desafiante. Al rubio obviamente no le importó, siguió buscando la nada misma por un buen rato. Para su sorpresa, cuando decidió voltearse al moreno nuevamente, solo se encontró con la silla vacía.

- Vaya. Es hábil. Ni siquiera ha hecho ruido al irse. – Comentó perplejo.

Iba a seguir pensando en aquel desconocido, pero su estómago le recordó amablemente que aun tenía hambre. Con pasos aburridos, salió del salón de música para ir en busca del comedor nuevamente.

**NaruSasu & SasuNaru**

Acomodó su guitarra enfundada tras su hombro y se encaminó por los pasillos buscando algo de paz. No quería encontrarse con nadie. Nadie de Taka, ni a Neji, ni a alguna molesta chica que intente ser agradable. No soportaba que alguien interrumpiera sus momentos de calma. Por eso su mal humor iba incrementando cuando notó que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y tendría que interrumpir su tranquilidad de todos modos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó con falsa educación cuando se acercó a Karin, único miembro femenino de la familia _Taka_, quien se notaba totalmente incómoda con la presencia de un sujeto casi acorralándola contra una pared, sus insultos y vagos golpes femeninos siendo parcialmente inútiles.

- No te metas, chico lindo. – Sasuke alzó una ceja ante tal modo de responder. Definitivamente era un alumno nuevo, a pesar de que debían tener la misma edad – Es mi chica, la he visto primero.

- _No, si tampoco quiero quitártela…_- Pensó rodando los ojos, pero no podía pasarlo por alto, ella seguía siendo parte del grupo. Estúpido Itachi que le metía en líos siempre. –

- ¡Sasuke! – Chilló la agredida al notar que su jefe tardaba más de un rato en reaccionar, ¡Vamos, que era la damisela en peligro!

- Aléjate de ella – Habló calmadamente, su tono no realmente siendo amenazante, entonces alguien que no le conocía fácilmente lo pasaría por alto. Se frotó las sienes con impaciencia ante tanta estupidez junta cuando escuchó la risa imbécil del tipo. Alegando que él era un As ligando mujeres y que ningún escuálido podría derrotarle.

- ¡Lo siento, amigo pero yo…! –

No alcanzó a decir nada más, aunque Sasuke no había estado escuchando ni lo más mínimo de lo que decía, sus ojos oscuros se afilaron y sus cejas se fruncieron de modo peligroso cuando vio la mano del sujeto a punto de tocar el hombro de Karin. Antes que alcanzara a hacer contacto, le clavó un puñetazo directo en la quijada mandándolo de bruces estrepitosamente al suelo.

- No te atrevas a tocarla. – Su voz se había tornado agria y mucho más grave. El sujeto adolorido tragó saliva y miró al Uchiha desde el suelo, asustado e incapaz de moverse– Si lo haces, te mataré. – Apretó los puños a sus costados, dándole a entender que no se trataba de una broma.

Claro, al sujeto no le quedó de otra que asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Desaparece. – Sasuke avanzó un paso hacia él amenazante, y el sujeto ya se encontraba corriendo lejos de él.

Las facciones de su rostro se calmaron al instante. Era demasiado fácil eliminar la basura. Su rostro se giró hacia la pelirroja para verificar que se encontrara bien. Sudó gota al notar que la chica tenía los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas y le miraba con ojos soñadores y un abundante color en sus mejillas.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Muchas gracias, no sabría qué...!

- No te vuelvas a meter en problemas. – Le interrumpió, y sin hacer ningún gesto de despedida, se volteó y siguió caminando por los pasillos, intentando buscar la paz que le había sido arrebatada. El no tenía su primera clase hasta sino una hora, y debía encontrar algo relajante y lejos de la gente que hacer.

Metió sus manos en los respectivos bolsillos y su mente se relajó cuando notó que los pasillos cada vez se encontraban con menos gente.

- _Itachi… ¿Esto es… lo que querías para mí? – _Pensó molesto mientras entraba a un aula vacía y lejana, cerrando la puerta con seguro desde adentro y desenfundando su guitarra.

Todo esto es un juego.

Nada más que un juego.

**

Reviews, alguien?


End file.
